Wife of a Warrior
by DragonsForce91
Summary: After Goku's sacrifice saved the world once again, Chi-Chi goes through another separation from Goku, but deep inside, she knows he will always come back. As she recalls her memories with Goku, she strengthens her resolve to wait and stand next to her family and friends against any obstacle. [Connects to 'The Saiyan Warrior']


The Saiyan Warrior Sub-Arc

**A/N: Chi-Chi was a woman who fell in love with a powerful warrior. Even though she did not provide much help to the warrior, she did her best to him while trying to make a better future for her family. Despite her husband's many years away from her, he will always be the person she loves. She hopes to see him one day, but for now, she will support her children.**

**The events of this story occurs a month after the events of 'The Saiyan Warrior.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Wife of a Warrior

"I am Hercule, the strongest man of this world!" shouted Hercule as he waves right hand towards his millions of fans.

"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" shouted the numerous fans.

Standing next to Hercule is Mr. Buu. These two continuously make appearances meeting the fans and becoming bigger names.

*SC*

"Sheesh, can he be any more annoying," said Bulma as she places a large turkey into the oven.

Next to her stands Chi-Chi watching the nearby television. She smiles a bit at Bulma's annoyance. She agrees with her, but she decides to tease her friend.

"What can I say, he might be good for you," said Chi-Chi.

"Argh, I don't think so," said Bulma. "I choose Vegeta any day even though he is annoying as well."

Bulma wears a blue dress matching her hair color as she turns to face Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi wears a red blouse with blue pants. Furthermore, Chi-Chi has her hair in her old style during her earlier days with Goku.

"Come on, he isn't a bad person up close," said Chi-Chi. "Even though, Gohan should have gotten the credit for Cell's defeat."

"Speaking about Gohan," started Bulma. "You are only defending Hercule because of Gohan's relationship with Videl."

"I am not!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. "What happens between Videl and Gohan will not change my opinion of Hercule."

'_I bet his money does,'_ thought Bulma.

For the past few hours, Chi-Chi and Bulma have been preparing a gathering for everyone to celebrate the day their fates intertwined. In other words, Bulma wants to celebrate her meeting with Goku. Who knows how things would have been with she and Goku never met. In fact, Goku would still be in that forest alone. Chi-Chi knows that without Bulma, she would have never met Goku.

Gohan, who wears a blue dress shirt and black pants, walks into room. Goten and Trunks walks in shortly after him. For some reason, they wear the same clothes such as regular orange t-shirts and baggy blue pants.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes?" asked Bulma with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we want to," replied the two saiyans at the same time.

"Okay," said Bulma slowly with a sweat drop.

"Where's Yamcha?" asked Gohan.

"He's in the backyard with Tien and Chiaotzu," replied Bulma. "For some reason, they think they still need to train for Goku's return. They know Goku will drag them into the situation. They hope to survive future conflicts."

Gohan laughs nervously. The enemies they fought were beyond their powers. Gohan knows he has to continue getting stronger. It is only a matter of time before someone else arrives to this planet.

"Gohan, can you go to the store to pick up the items on this list. I know you wanted to go to Videl's house, but get these on the way."

"Sure," replied Gohan.

"I want to go!" shouted Goten and Trunks at the same time.

"Are they supposed to be acting like twins?" asked Bulma to Chi-Chi after their children left.

"Probably," said Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiles again as she prepares to make the rice for the main course. As she makes the food, she recalls her first week of marriage to Goku.

Flashback

Chi-Chi slams her head onto the table. She knows Goku's intelligence is not the best, but this is ridiculous. For the past week, Goku has been asking her what a husband does. All he has been doing is training. Even Chi-Chi has her limits.

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"Yes Chi-Chi," said Goku as he enters the room.

"So, let me get this straight," said Chi-Chi. "You thought marriage was food."

"Yeah, at the time I did," said Goku.

"I see," said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," said Goku as he approaches Chi-Chi. "I will try my best to be your husband."

Two years later, Goku and Chi-Chi walk through the forest with Gohan inside his stroller. For two years, Goku has kept his promise. He has been the greatest husband to her. Then again, he is the only husband she ever had. However, he is enough for her. The first year was rough since Goku was so used to being alone and training, but eventually they truly became husband and wife. The next step was teaching Goku intimacy. At first, he was confused, but the moment he knew the feeling, he did not leave her alone.

'_Sometimes I think I made a monster in the bed,' _thought Chi-Chi as she watches Goku push Gohan along the way.

Goku took care of her and Gohan after the first few days with their son. Despite being a martial arts fighter, childbirth still took a lot of her. She laughs remembering Goku's panic. He was trying to find a way to calm her and all she did was yell at him and threatening to use needles on him every night. Who would have thought how Goku grown up? From a boy who did not know much of the world to a man with extraordinary skills.

"Come on Chi-Chi, let's go!" shouted Goku.

"I'm coming," said Chi-Chi.

Flashback Ends

Chi-Chi hears someone walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. After Bulma turns around, she notices Krillin walking with Android 18 and Marron. She smiles at the family. She also notices a few bags on Krillin's arms.

"Krillin, what is in the bags?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, 18 wanted to go shopping for Marron, which ended up as shopping for Marron and her," said Krillin before whispering to Chi-Chi. "Talk about loss of money. Most of this would get worn once or twice."

"What was that?" asked 18 as she places Marron down.

"Um, nothing dear," said Krillin in a nervous tone.

18 turns around and heads to help Bulma. Marron begins walking around and heads to the living room to watch television.

"Marron, wait for me," said Krillin.

'_Shopping huh,'_ thought Chi-Chi as she recalls a shopping day with Goku and Gohan.

Flashback

"Come on you two," said Chi-Chi with Goku and a very young Gohan.

For two months, Gohan has been walking and since then Chi-Chi has given Gohan numerous books. She wants her son to grow up with a proper education unlike her husband. Despite Goku's pleads to train Gohan, she refuses him to do so. However, she is surprise to see how much Gohan walks around despite his young age. Seriously, he runs around that even a rabbit would have its day. Chi-Chi returns her attention to Goku and Gohan only to realize they are gone from sight.

'_What the…,'_ thought Chi-Chi.

Suddenly, she hears numerous objects falling causing Chi-Chi to turn towards the shoe department. The moment she does, her eyes widen at the disastrous results.

"No!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Goku runs after Gohan, who keeps going laughing, but then stops when someone sees him entering shy mode. Goku attempts to catch Gohan, only for the little boy to move again. Every time Goku uses his super strength, he hits a shelf causing to topple over. In fact, all the damage done is due to Goku's hitting on the shelves. Furthermore, it seems like Goku is having fun with Gohan.

"No!" shouted Chi-Chi again.

Chi-Chi lands on her knees. The amount of money she will have to pay for her husband's damages.

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Once Chi-Chi regains her composure she turns searches for Goku and Gohan only to find Goku knocking over the racks in the men's department. There goes her nice family day as well as shopping day.

Flashback Ends

Chi-Chi smiles at her memory. Even though Goku would always annoy her, she will not have it any other way. She loves Goku for the man he is. The only thing she would change is his frequent disappearances to either train or fight some alien on another planet, which he happens to be doing now.

Silence enters the kitchen as Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi make the final touches for the large meal. The only sound occurring are the sounds of cooking. The three cooks await Gohan since he has to get the remaining items.

Another pair of footsteps occurs as Chi-Chi lifts her head to see Videl walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late," said Videl. "I needed to complete my training. Is there anything left for me to do?"

"Um, well you can help us when Gohan returns with the remaining items," said Bulma.

"Okay," said Videl.

The calm atmosphere comes crashing down when a familiar voice breaks through the house.

"Woman!" shouted Vegeta from somewhere in the house. "How many times do I need to tell you not to put pink clothes in my closet?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma. "Pink suits you so well!"

"Like hell it does!" shouted Vegeta. "I hate the color pink! I demand you remove these infuriating colors from my closet!"

"Last I checked I am the one who buys you your clothes!" yelled Bulma. "You're lucky I don't buy pure pink clothes. Now be a man and stop complaining!"

"How dare you use the man card woman?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"I knew it was too quiet," said Videl to Chi-Chi and 18.

"Yeah," replied the two women.

Chi-Chi begins to giggle a bit as she recalls her arguments with Goku.

Flashback

"I don't care what you say!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Gohan needs to study! I want him to be an educated man! I want his family to be able to live wealthy without scrapping for food in the gutter!"

"I understand Chi-Chi, but he can do that at the same time as he trains," said Goku. "I'm sure he can do both."

"I think not!" yelled Chi-Chi. "Training will only interrupt his studies, which brings me to my next point! When are you going to learn how to drive?"

"Driving is so boring," said Goku with a pout. "It is better to simply fly. Otherwise, I will lose time training."

Chi-Chi groans in frustration due to Goku's way of thinking. Does it hurt to learn how to drive? For crying aloud, it will help set an example for Gohan. Speaking of Gohan, he should spend time learning instead of fighting. Sure, he hand the issue at Namek, but that was only because he wanted to save his friends.

Flashback Ends

Chi-Chi smiles again. As much as Chi-Chi struggled to have Gohan study, in the end, Goku still managed to include training. Of course, he was right as well. Gohan managed to even out the time for studying and the time for training. So far, her son turned out perfectly. This is probably the reason why she went loose on Goten. Perhaps there is no need to rush education on a very young child.

"I don't want pink clothes!" shouted Vegeta as he continues his argument with Bulma.

"They are still at it," said Videl with a sigh.

"Well, if you don't want pink clothes. Then get a job!" yelled Bulma.

"At least Krillin and I are not like this," said 18 in a calm voice.

'_You'll scare him half to death if he tried yelling at you,'_ thought Chi-Chi and Videl with sweat drops.

"And lose my training time, I think not!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Then suck it up and accept the pink clothes!" shouted Bulma.

"Fine woman!" shouted Vegeta as he finally goes silent.

Bulma rubs her temples trying to relieve herself of her large headache.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married him," said Bulma in a calmer voice.

"Because you love him," said Chi-Chi.

Bulma sighs as she opens her eyes.

"I wonder if that is it," said Bulma.

"Perhaps he is a monster in bed," said 18 unexpectedly.

Immediately, Videl's face turns red at 18's comment. Images of her and Gohan go through her mind. She shakes her head trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

"18 we have an innocent person in this room," said Bulma pointing towards Videl. "Right Videl."

Videl remains quiet as she tries to come up with an answer.

"Um, Videl you are a virgin?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I…I…um," stuttered Videl.

"Was Gohan good?" questioned Bulma and 18 at the same time.

"Hey don't speak about my son!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Videl laughs nervously at the three women. How could they have caught her so easily?

"Why is there so much tension here?" asked Gohan as he, Trunks, and Goten walk into the room.

"No reason," replied the women.

Chi-Chi smiles inwardly. Even though Goku is not here, she still has her children and friends. The least she can do is spend time with them and hope everything goes well in the future. Furthermore, she has to wait for Goku to return. She does not know how long it will take, but she is willing to wait as long as she needs to. She watches as Gohan interacts with Videl. Goten and Trunks head off to play since they are still children.

"Damn it woman, first my regular clothes and now my training gear!" shouted Vegeta again. "Why do you spend your life torturing me?"

"Deal with it!" yelled Bulma.

"This is where I say mom and dad would be perfect for a soap opera!" shouted Trunks in the next room.

Piccolo walks into the room deciding to participate in the event. He sighs hearing the voices of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Why did I come here?" asked Piccolo with a sigh.

Chi-Chi smiles at the numerous people in the room. She knows she can wait because she is the wife of a brave warrior.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, the end of another one shot. This did not take me long to complete. Once I thought about what I wanted to write, the rest came out easily. Of course, one-shots are still not my strong point, but based on the many positive comment from my previous one shots, I guess I am doing all right. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
